Flowers for My Valentine
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Oh noes/yes, it's almost Valentines' Day! Konoha has someone on his mind, but he doesn't really understand what's really going on, so he asks his friends! Hibiya also asks for help from his own friends too, and tries to stay calm as the day gets closer. Lame summary, I'm sorry. Happy late birthday, Sis! Rated T just in case (Mary's slight hints)? Hopefully, this is okay. I'm sorry.


**Sal: 'Sup, bros. Or people. Peoplez. Eh.**

**I'm resisting the urge to write "A KonoHibi Fanfic" for the summary. But eh.  
'Kay, the title is not copyright-intended or anything. I just thought it sounded nice and stuff. Yeah. Not trying to copy Pewds-san or anything. Yeah.  
This is kinda the last part of my present (which is to write three KonoHibi fanfics (if I wrote some other number in other things, it's actually supposed to be 3, so yeah)) to my KonoHibi-loving sister for her birthday in December. So yeah.**

**ME KNOWS IT'S NOT FEBRUARY BUT STILL. IT'S NOT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY.**

… **Or maybe it can be? It's like for Valentine's Day AND my sister's birthday!**

**Or maybe also throw in Hibiya's and Konoha's birthday since right now it's in between! Gosh, four things at once!**

**I was inspired by Pewds-san, yes. Kind of. Slightly. Just worrying about the last part of my sister's birthday present last night causing even more lack of sleep and this came out.**

**I tend to procrastinate a lot so I think I wrote it in a period of a few weeks. So the above paragraph might not be 'yesterday' of the date I write at the end. The dates mostly show when I complete a chapter/one-shot story. If not, I must have written it for one or two days (which is amazing for me).**

**More important stuff. I don't own much, just the idea and my love for KonoHibi. Also all are OOC so yeeeh let us fly and dance the OOC dance 'cause me haves me owns imagination of characters and jush reshulting in zhem becoming out of the charater orrrrooorororororo**

**Kudos to people who understand me.**

**Oh, this includes stupidity, mega-failed attempt at romance, floating people, author forgetting the plot and drifting off, randomness and stuff. Hey, I just realized 'randomness' basically summarizes it all.**

**Okay, I really apologise for the babbling which I tend to do. OKAYLET'SGETTHISSHIZOVERWITHSORRYTHANKYOUSOMUCHIWILLALWAYSLOVEYOU**

* * *

It's so weird.

SHO WEIRD.

Konoha wonders why he sees hearts everywhere, supposedly-angel-looking thingies everywhere, girls and guys holding hands everywhere every single time he looks out of the window or finally learned to use the remote controller (and forgetting how to after that) and switch on the television to watch something. And advertisments about how things were half-priced or something or things that are sold just for the special occasion.

WHAT FREAKING OCCASION.

He remembers one time he saw two people—a girl and a guy—colliding their faces together and doing stuff he doesn't understand. He wonders, "_Do other people's mouths taste like negima? It looks nice… I guess? Doesn't it hurt if someone bites you to eat your mouth since it tastes like negima?_" And then he licks and bites his lip to see if it tasted like negima.

AND NOES. It didn't. And it kinda hurt, since Konoha bit too hard. It didn't bleed, so it was okay. I guess.

So Shintaro walks by. He notices Konoha staring at the window for God-knows how long and decides to approach him.

"… Is there something wrong, Konoha?" Shintaro asks, looking out of the window to find something out of the blue.

Oh yeah, there were so many thing "out of the blue" for Konoha. So…

"What… are they doing?" Konoha points outside.

"Eh?" Shintaro 'eh's, trying to get the point.

Ha. Get the point. Where Konoha's pointing. Haha—Okay, I know it's not funny. Let's go on before I annoy you too much. Gomen.

"The people…"

"… Uh… they're… well…" Shintaro looks uncomfortable continuing for some reason. Then Shintaro looks up (yes, literally) at Konoha. "You know what's happening tomorrow?"

Konoha shakes his head slowly.

"It's called 'Valentine's Day'. It's a day where people do romantic s-stuff together with the people they really like… I guess…"

"… Romantic?"

"You know… like holding hands? Or what you saw those people doing just now? They're, you know… kissing."

Konoha stopped to allow his brain to process the information it had just received.

'Kissing'… sounds farmiliar. He saw mothers and fathers kiss their children on the cheek or forehead sometimes… it didn't look like what the two people were doing.

So confusing. Must check internet.

About five minutes of silence, Shintaro, who felt disturbed by the 'awkwardness' (though it was only like that for him and not Konoha), opens his mouth and thinks of something to say.

"Uh… now… I guess… I'll just leave?"

Shintaro turns around to leave, but before he could go, Konoha takes out a negima stick and pokes him.

"Ish there a problem?" Shintaro asks, slightly annoyed, turning around.

"… Can you… tell me more?"

Shintaro blinks at Konoha a few times before sighing.

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"Um, I meant, yeah, sure."

Shintaro looks outside to see if the two people outside were still there, and was as relieved as the author (for some reason (YESIAMRELIEVED)) to find that they weren't.

"Well… you pretty much do things with someone you like who likes you back? Like what I said just now… romantic things."

Konoha doesn't say anything, and slowly holds up his hands and they hold Shintaro's.

"Wh-what are you doing, Konoha?!"

Konoha tilts his head in confusion. Then his face shows an expression slightly sadder than the expression before (if he could do that).

"You… don't like Konoha?"

"N-no, that's not it! I _do_ like Konoha! B-but that's not what I meant by 'like'!" Shintaro says, getting flustered.

"Then…?"

Shintaro's hands grab onto Konoha's shoulders.

"It's more than that! Like… is there someone you think about all the time? Someone who makes you feel different from others? Someone you love seeing happy? And makes you feel sad when you see her sad?" Shintaro asks, making it sound desperate.

Maybe it was. Hm.

Konoha pauses for a few seconds to think. Shintaro calms down a little.

"And I am pretty sure that person isn't me, so don't do that."

Konoha doesn't say anything. For, like, five minutes. Shintaro can't believe how long he stared at Konoha (Woah, I almost typed 'KonoHibi' instead of 'Konoha'. Gomen. Back to the story). He opens his mouth and asks his friend a question.

"Konoha? You know of someone you really, really like?"

Konoha thinks; he thinks real hard, harder than he did before (because he didn't have to think do much), trying to find out the percentage of each person he thinks about.

"… Hibiya?"

Shintaro stares at Konoha before saying, "Hibiya?"

"Hibiya. Hibiya buys negima and triceratops doll for me. And I protect him from vehicles. And I think about Hibiya. And Hibiya's butt is cute."

"… A-are you sure?" Shintaro was smiling until the last sentence (which was probably Mary-prompted, that fujoshi), and coughs.

"… As much as I like negimas? Konoha can't stop thinking about negima and triceratops and… and… Hibiya."

"… I see."

Shintaro smiles again. Even though Hibiya is'nt exactly a girl and all. "'Kay, Konoha, you should ask Hibiya if he wants to be your valentine. Then you can spend tomorrow doing things together, provided he DOES say yes to your question."

Again, Shintaro is amazed with himself. This time, he's amazed that he didn't stutter at all.

Then he can't help feeling a little depressed.

_Looks like I'll be spending it with myself againnnnnnnnnnnnn…_

"Don't worry, Master! At least I can spend the day make more jokes about your single-ness! It's a splendid solution!"

"Shut it, Ene."

"Loveless!"

"Not like you aren't."

"That's 'cause I'm in your phone, you bish!"

"What the hell, Ene?"

As Shintaro drags his feet and argues with Ene to leave in the background, Konoha thinks.

He still needs to ask someone about it.

* * *

Seto came home and took a break after doing his second job for the day. From what little free time he has, anyway.

"_Three more jobs to go today!_" Seto thinks to himself.

It didn't help much that people on the streets help to spam people about Valentines Day, which people don't mind because all they care about is smooching and stuff.

No offense. The fanfiction world is weird. That's all.

Oh God, they might not even give a crap to singles who are grieving every day because of their _singularity_ and want to become _plural_. Ha. 'Singular' and 'plural'. Okay, I'm sorry. I know it's lame. Before I annoy you guys too much again…

He decides to sit down on the couch and close his eyes for a while. After a few minutes, he hears footsteps. He opens his eyes and smiles at his friend, who's standing in front of him.

Konoha looks like he has something to say (and Seto is just so damn amazing to understand that by looking at the poker face Konoha keeps all the freaking time).

"Yes, Konoha?"

"… Do you know…" Konoha pauses, trying to remember the word.

WORDS. Whatever.

"_Let me guess… it's…_"

"… Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

Konoha looks up (or, down, actually, 'cause Seto's sitting and stuff) at Seto. Seto knows.

OOOOHSETOKNOWS.

Konoha nods slowly.

"Well… I'm not really sure, but I heard somewhere the girl gives the guy, probably chocolates? Um… and the guy has to give three times the amount to the girl on White Day… I'm sorry… I don't really know much since I never did anything Valentine's Day-ish…. But I guess the guy can give flowers?"

"Oh…"

Seto smiles, going to his room and getting ready for his next job.

C'MON GET A LIFE SETO DON'T OVERWORK YOURSELF.

Konoha decides to plop himself onto the sofa. It feels warm, probably because Seto sat there.

Well…

With nothing to do, Konoha stands up confidently. Considering the fact that he's Konoha and all… so I'll just leave it 'confidently'. I guess.

He was going out to get flowers.

Real ones, of course.

… Somehow the thought reminds him of Mary. She liked keeping her friends, _especially_ the guys, close. Or so Konoha innocently thinks. He doesn't know how much of a fan Mary is to R-18 stuff.

Probably she could help a bit? Konoha wonders if Hibiya is going to like him.

Anyway, it's worth a shot. Konoha leaves for Mary's yaoi store.

Yes, Mary owns a shop selling yaoi stuff and stuff. Yeah.

* * *

"Hmm~?" Mary twirls after hearing the door open. "How may I help y—Konoha! Why, hello! How would you like this fujoshi to help you?"

Konoha looks around. The store seems… a lot more pink-ish. The pictures of guys _doing things_ became a little more… innocent, perhaps. Probably because of the special event the next day. Not like he came here a lot, though.

He can see Mary practically jumping behind the counter. She seems a little… excited? Weird. Well, not like it matters much. Probably she can't wait for the next day.

Konoha is a little ignorant about the real details, isn't he?

"… It's about—"

"Hibiyaisn'tit?!"

"… Huh?"

"It's about Hibiya, isn't it?!" Mary was grinning a little too widely now.

Konoha, _not _finding it any suspicious, nodded.

"I know just the thing to help y—!"

Suddenly the door bursts open, revealing Kido. She looked really mad.

"Konoha! What do you think you're doing here?!"

Konoha turns around to face the door slowly.

"… Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh?' me! You were supposed to wash the cutlery after you use them! How many plates of negima did you even eat, anyway?! You didn't even throw the sticks away! If you want to live in the house, you should do your own share of work, you know!"

Kido: Nagging Mode ON!

And with that, (fortunately,) Konoha left, dragged away by Kido.

I mean, what do you think Mary would make him do?

As the door closed with a ring of the small bells hung on the door knob, Mary felt utterly disappointed.

And she had quite a number of awesome plans in her head already. Dammit, Kido.

* * *

A few hours later, Konoha emerges from the house. Kido _seriously_ made him help with the cleaning.

Forget everything else. Just buy the freaking flowers already.

It's getting too long; the author keeps on fudge-ing straying away from the main topic.

Konoha sets off to the nearest flower shop.

Konoha, you can do it! Hibiya's waiting for y—

* * *

Hibiya twiddles his fingers nervoulsy.

Gosh.

He baked some chocolates (with the help of Momo) some time before.

Well… it took him quite a while. Hey, he wasn't used to baking chocolates, ya know. Oh, and don't expect Momo to be that great at that, either.

Maybe he should have made more. So when he wanted to give chocolates to a special _someone_, he could give others too so he wouldn't look so 'suspicious'.

Or, wait, then that would mean he still wouldn't know if that person liked him back.

I mean, they practically spent most of their time together.

So… there would be a small chance. And Hibiya hoped that with that slight chance... was the real thing.

Oh, fudge this.

I suck at romance.

Let's carry on now, shall we? Back to the story!

Agh, the day would be tomorrow, if he didn't get anything done, his efforts would all be in vain.

Then…

_Hiyori…_

Suddenly, Hiyori pops out of nowhere, clothes and herself translucent pale blue and stuff.

Oh God, I get this feeling some people might be pervs when I wrote 'translucent'.

Ahem. I'm not one, so don't worry.

Some of you must have thought he liked Hiyori in this story, eh, eh?! Just kidding. I'm too lame to fool anyone.

"'Sup, what's the prob?" Hiyori asks in a bored tone while floating around.

"Um… it's just that—"

"_WO ZHI DAO_!" Hiyori suddenly bursts out (somehow still in a bored-ish tone).

"… Huh?"

"It's "I know" in Mandarin, which is kinda Chinese."

"I don't need you to show off your amateur-ish way of speaking in that language, Hiyori, I need—"

"Help, I know. Jeez, why are you so impatient and out-of-character?"

"What did you expect? Me to worship you?"

"What did you_ think_ I was expecting?"

"Well, what were _you _expecting, then?"

Hiyori opens her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. After a few seconds, she says, "Hey, the author's making us go off track again. How many days has it been when he first started to write this?"

… Oh gosh I just realized I took more than a week to write until here. Dammit.

"Anyway!" Hibiya says slightly loudly, trying to get on-topic, "I have to go buy some stuff for—"

"Kono-Kono. Yeah, I know."

"… I was going to say 'tomorrow', but you could say that."

"Well, buy him some negima, then. He loves them even more than he loves…"

"More than he loves…?" Hibiya says, urging Hiyori to go on.

"More than he loves… books," Hiyori says in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, yet still sounding kind of uninterested.

"_You're just saying something random because you didn't think of that just now_," Hibiya thinks to himself.

"By the way, people might think you're talking to yourself," Hiyori says. "'Cause they can't see me. I'm like the Ene for Shintaro for you."

"And?" Hibiya says, not really interested.

"I'm practically from inside of you! I'm, like, the manly part of you."

"What?"

"Without me, you'd have been a _complete_ sissy."

"W-what the hell, Hiyori?! That's not true at all! Shut up!" Hibiya yells in horror.

People around him look at him as if he was a mental person. Hibiya could hear parents push their young kids away gently while whispering, "Don't go near him. It's dangerous."

Hibiya sighs. One reason why Hiyori would be your _best _companion. Hiyori continues to (annoyingly) float around him.

"Well, anyway, off you go, Hibiscus-chan." She grins.

"Eh?!"

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

And finally the day had almost ended.

And Hibiya hasn't sweated so much without staying in the sun or doing any physical activities in his life.

"Best of luck."

"Oh, _thanks_, Hiyori, that will _really _make me feel better."

"No prob. Bye."

And with that, the girl disappears.

"_Am I sure you aren't a hallucination?" _Hibiya thinks, but sighs.

Anyway, there are more important things to think about.

Then he sees him.

"_Konoha."_

Hibiya mentally wishes himself luck, takes deep breaths and (tried to) walks confidently to Konoha.

* * *

Konoha looks left and right, trying to find the twelve-year-old young boy.

He can't find him. Hm. Weird.

He doesn't notice it, but Hibiya was right behind him. Even when the young boy tugs on the taller one's shirt, Konoha still looks around, trying to find the boy somewhere else in his sight.

"Konoha! I need to tell you something…!"

Only then did the android see him. His emotionless features broke into a small smile.

"Hibiya…"

"Um…" Hibiya's mind goes blank; he can't find the words to say as his red face turns to the ground.

"_Dammit! Didn't I tell myself…"_

Konoha doesn't notice the little (ohohoho) boy's mental scoldings and holds out a bouquet of flowers he finally bought earlier.

"For you."

Hibiya looks up (LITERALLY) into Konoha's eyes, then quickly his eyes look at the flowers.

His face quickly turns into a soft expression.

"K-Konoha… this is… for me?"

Konoha nods, the most eager nods Hibiya has ever seen him do.

"Flowers…" Konoha says, moving the flowers closer to Hibiya.

Hibiya smiles. Somehow, he doesn't feel so nervous anymore.

"That's… so typical of you, Konoha…" Hibiya chuckles a little. "Thank you."

Silence takes over for a while.

"So…?" Konoha says, eyes full of hope. (Not really '_full_', but you get the point.)

"Huh?" Hibiya's a bit confused.

"… Tomorrow."

Hibiya thinks a little. Then it hits him. His face suddenly turns pink again.

"Y-you mean—?!" Hibiya's eyes are wide, and he doesn't continue his sentence.

Konoha decides to take it as the time to ask.

"Will you be my…"

Hibiya turns redder with every word. He doesn't believe it, for some reason. He's been waiting for this moment, but doesn't believe it. He laughs mentally at himself for being weird, and his eyes are focusing on Konoha's lips, waiting for the last word that could make him cry out of happiness.

"…"

Hibiya could feel tears coming to his eyes. Gosh, it's just Valentine's Day!

… But it's a day for couples, and the couple would be… well, a couple.

Dating?

"… Va…"

Hurry up, Konoha!

"Va… Val…"

Hibiya blinks. Then he laughs. Konoha looks at him, clearly confused.

"'Valentine'?"

Konoha's eyes light up, indicating that, yes, he meant to say that.

Hibiya beams.

"Of course, Konoha. Of course. I'd love to."

Hibiya takes a step forward. Konoha stands there, being as dense as ever. Hibiya practically jumps at him and throws his arms around Konoha's waist.

First, Konoha stays there, processing what just happened. Then, slowly, his arms move up and wraps around Hibiya's back gently.

They stay like that for a while.

The next thing Hibiya hears makes his cheeks heat up again.

"KYAAA~! Guys, guys, look at this! I'm glad I got my camera! Got quite a few good shots!"

Oh. Crap.

The two words invade and repeat themselves in Hibiya's mind.

Hibiya pushes himself away from Konoha and yells, almost crying, "Mary!"

"What~? Can't a fujoshi enjoy herself?" Mary says, almost pouting.

"G-get out! You're not supposed to be here!" Hibiya almost screams. He's too embarrassed to bother about the time.

He sees Shintaro giving Konoha a thumbs up and a smile at a corner. He doesn't give that a second thought, though. It was Mary that mattered most right now.

"How about you guys let me see you doing yaoi stuff and I'll leave!" Mary 'suggests' cheerfully. (Hibiya's only twelve, dammit.)

"MARY!"

"Alright, alright~! Don't have to get so flustered!" Mary says, grinning. "Have fun~!"

After some time (and hard work from Hibiya), the room was only left with Konoha and Hibiya, both seated on the couch.

Hibiya looks at the flowers on the nearby desk and remembered.

"Oh! Um, this is for you…"

Hibiya gives Konoha a nicely decorated box in the shape of a heart.

"Some chocolates." Hibiya smiles.

Konoha smiles as well, a little small, but still noticeable. "Thanks."

It gets quiet for a little while. Hibiya picks up the bouquet of flowers.

"So… um, I have to eat this whole thing myself?" Hibiya asks. "Since they're mine and all."

Konoha nods slowly, surprising Hibiya because, I mean, Konoha, for once, puts away the thing he likes so much for someone. Hibiya was touched, and looked into Konoha's eyes again.

Ah, there it was.

Despite the fact he let Hibiya eat them right in front of him, Konoha still wanted at least a small part of it. Maybe more than just 'a small part'.

Hibiya sighs softly, and then smiles.

"We'll share this. We'll share this." Hibiya doesn't know why he repeats it, but then it doesn't matter.

Konoha smiles even wider than Hibiya has seen him smile before.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll eat this together."

Konoha pauses for a moment.

And Hibiya really, really doesn't know why, but he moves and gets up a little and leans forward.

He plants a little sweet innocent kiss on Konoha's cheek.

Hibiya's face turned a hundred shades of red.

But the next thing that surprises Hibiya is that Konoha's face turned slightly pink. He didn't know Konoha could do that.

Konoha puts his arm around Hibiya's shoulder and pulls him close.

"… Thank you, Hibiya."

* * *

They spent the night finishing up the negimas and chocolates.

Maybe it was already great enough like that.

* * *

**Sal: WOOHOOOOO! I've finally completed this! Procrastionation, long-windedness and getting off-point definitely do NOT go hand in hand together if you want to write stories for special occasions. I mean, I started this in November the Twenty-something, thinking that writing earlier than my sister's birthday (which was the main reason why I'm writing this story) would help due to my procrastination. And yes, did I procrastinate. I'm so sorry, Sis.**

**Oh, and thanks for reminding me to write it today, Sis. I managed to complete this thanks to you. For some reason I felt so happy when I completed this I skipped when I was walking to another room to do something I didn't like to do but had to.**

**I am super late with this, and for that I'm really sorry, plus it's not up to standard, pretty worthless after the long wait.**

**But the good thing is, nobody really reads this because I'm so lame.**

**Thank you, take care, and I'll be off to the toilet.**

**16 December 2013**

**ohandRiver-sanlookItriedtowriteasceneeventhoughiswasn'tmuchbutstillI'msosorryItrieditwasgettinglateandIpromisedtocompleteitanduploadthisandstuff**


End file.
